Once In A While
by LexingtonLynn
Summary: Ever since the party in Toronto, something had been up with Derek. He's becoming the jerk he was back when Casey first moved. But now, when the two are forced to spend their entire spring break in a cabin on the lake. Alone. Who knows what will happen? Dasey! Multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story. I know Life With Derek is a little out-dated, but in my eyes Dasey will live on forever. **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**The next chapters will be much much longer! I was just trying to get a feel for where I wanted to go with this story. I didn't know how I was going to portray the characters. Hopefully, everyone seems in character besides maybe George, but in my mind, Derek and Casey have pushed him almost over the edge.**_

"Der-ek!" Casey shouted, her strident voice filling the air. She heard the chuckle of her step-brother coming from the other room. She charged in and hurled her frozen bra at him. "What is this?! What is wrong with you?! You act like you're five years old."

"Nice to see you, Case." He winked, before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He flung the bra back, hitting her square in the chest

"I swear to God, Derek!" Casey hissed, before going on another rant.

Derek could hardly control his laughter. The look of disgust and irritation on his step-sister's face was priceless. Her face was turning bright red as she continued to screech words he was no longer paying attention to. The pitch of her voice continued to get louder, and Derek had started to wonder if dogs around the neighborhood could hear her. He stared at her with an amused smirk settled on his face. Casey had enough. She growled an unnatural sound, stormed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Mom! George!" She screamed as Derek ran after her, begging for her to keep quiet. "MOM! GEORGE!" She squealed louder.

"Casey! Stop!" Derek threatened, grabbing her as she hit the last step.

"Der-ek! Get off!" Casey squealed, breaking out of his grasp.

"Cas-ey!" He mimicked, rushing after her.

Nora and George came rushing into the scene both worried that the house was on fire. They saw Casey and Derek standing at the bottom of the stairs. Casey held a frozen bra in her hands, and Derek wore a look of horror. Nora put her hand over her face, and George sighed looking at the floor. Derek and Casey continued to argue back and forth. The rest of the Venturi-McDonald clan had joined the scene. Edwin and Lizzie watched wide-eyed as their siblings bickered. Marti just sat on the couch, playing with her dolls.

"Enough!" George finally bellowed, stunning the eldest to silence. George hardly ever yelled. He was a quiet spoken man who would rather talk about problems than scream. "I have had enough of this! All you ever do is bicker and fight and pull childish pranks on each other."

Casey looked uneasily at the floor. Derek put his hand on the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. They tried not to meet each other's eyes. Casey shot a quick glare his way, and Nora sighed. The rest of their siblings had dispersed throughout the house, not wanting to be around whenever their parents went crazy. Derek looked from Nora to his dad. George was seething. Nora had a stern yet relaxed look on her face. He didn't know which one scared him more. Casey tried not to make eye contact with her mom. She hated seeing the disappointment.

"Both of you, to your rooms while George and I decide your punishment," Nora said evenly from behind George.

Derek and Casey slumped up the stairs one at a time. When they got to the top, Casey gave Derek a dirty look, and he used this as an opportunity to tell her she was number one. She seemed taken back by this, but she slammed the door to her room before he could see her reaction. She collapsed on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She heard Derek's music come on, and she groaned. She pulled out her journal and began scribbling away. Ever since the party in Toronto, Derek had resorted back to his pranking asshat of a step-brother. He'd went pace to calling her things like Klutzilla and Space-Case. Nicknames she'd thought were long gone. She could feel tears threatening to fall. She tried not to scream. She wanted to storm into Derek's room and figure out the hell was happening with him, but that wouldn't help matters. He seemed irritated and annoyed with her all the time. Casey couldn't figure it out. He'd been protective and caring, but maybe he'd just had too much to drink that night.

Derek laid on his bed, tapping his fingers on his leg in rhythm with his music. He had a grin on his face. Casey had reacted in the perfect way. He was pleased with his pranks. If only she hadn't run to his dad and Nora. He didn't honestly know why he'd been so mean to Casey lately. He was blaming it on the stress of school, but he knew that wasn't the real reason. Something had changed between them that night in Toronto, and he was just trying to get some order back into his life. He didn't want everything to change. He liked the relationship he'd had with Casey before, but now, he was feeling things that he didn't know how to explain. He really cared about her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to take care of her, but she couldn't see that. He sighed, thinking of the punishment that was sure to ensue. He could only imagine what his dad might take away next. Derek had already been grounded from going to Sam's party this weekend. His computer had been taken away. His stereo was sure to be the next to go. He almost felt bad that he was being so cruel to Casey. He knew she thought he was changing at the party in Toronto, but he knew he couldn't let her think that. So, he had pulled out the old Derek, and he was extremely satisfied with himself. He glanced at the clock. Nora and his father would be upstairs within minutes to deliver the punishment. He better enjoy the stereo while it lasted. He turned the volume dial and stopped thinking.

Casey was starting to get anxious. It had been almost an hour since George and her mom sent them upstairs. This couldn't be good. She hardly ever got in trouble. She didn't think she should've been in trouble for what had happened. She wasn't the childish one. She had to admit though, the prank was kind of funny, but she'd never let Derek know she felt that way. She knew running to George and her mom would only cause more problems, but she had been so angry. She didn't understand Derek's problem. They were getting along. Casey was actually starting to care for Derek. She shook the thought from her head. That was crazy. She couldn't feel anything for Derek or about Derek. He was always going to get under her skin. That was what he did. Derek's music had gotten progressively louder. It was hammering inside her head, but the words caught her attention. The smooth voice made her eyes perk up. It was her favorite song. '_Why would Derek listen to my favorite song?_' She wondered, wrinkling her eyebrows together.

_"When salted tears won't dry, I'll wipe my shirtsleeves under your eyes. These hearts will be flooded tonight. I'll wipe my shirtsleeves under your eyes, your eyes," _Derek found himself singing along. He'd reached his 'CASEY MIXXXX' as it was labeled on his iPod. He wasn't ever sure why he had one just for her. Things that had to do with Casey made him feel weird as of late. When he thought of her, his head went crazy. He didn't know what to feel.

There was a roar from downstairs, summoning them both to the living room. They both took a deep breath behind closed doors. Casey tip-toed town the stairs, and Derek trailed behind her defeated.

"Sit," Nora instructed. She and George were standing on the other side of the coffee table. George's hands were on his hips. Nora was looking sternly at Casey. Casey looked away from her mother's eyes. She felt ashamed. She glanced at Derek. He wore his normal unemotional face.

"We've come to a conclusion about how to get you both to act your age and maybe, even become friends," George began, "The lake."

"The lake? That's our punishment?! How is that a punishment? And friends? That's absurd! I could never be friends with- with- with- that!" Derek laughed, rolling his eyes.

"We're not finished, Derek," Nora warned, "Not the lake out with Grandma Felicia. We've rented a cabin on Lake Nipigon for the summer, and you and Derek will your two week spring break there. Together. Alone."

"Are you kidding me?" Casey shrieked, "I. Am. Not. Staying. With. Him. Alone. Mom, he'll kill us both! Or we'll kill each other! This is your great idea!"

"No arguments. Start packing. You're leaving tomorrow after school." George said, leaving the room with Nora.

"This is all your fault!" Derek growled, "Now, I have to spend my spring break in a cabin with you!"

"My fault?" Casey said, dubiously. "You were the one who put my bra in the freezer. God, when are you going to grow up?"

"You had to run to Dad and Nora!" Derek said, glaring at her.

"Well, you should've thought of that when you decided to resort back to being a total jerk!"

"Always gotta be a keener huh Case?" He spat back.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Screw you," Derek huffed, storming up the stairs.

Casey stood in the living room breathing heavily. Her face was beat red. She could feel the blood that rushed to her head as she was arguing with Derek. He always got the best of her. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Tears stung in her eyes. Everything had been so perfect. She had Truman. Derek had been pleasant to her. She was getting good grades. Now, Truman was a scumbag. Derek was a dick. And, she was pretty sure she was going to fail her finals. She thought back to the party in Toronto again. She knew it was pointless and the memory would just hurt her, but she couldn't get it off of her mind. She couldn't believe Vicki had stolen yet another one of her 'boyfriends.' Granted Casey did always choose guys who would leave her for Vicki which proved her judgment wasn't that good to begin with. Derek had made her feel so much better that night. He had helped her when she was losing her mind. He didn't even freak out as bad when she cried. He even called her mom to help her. Now, he was doing everything he could to hurt her. Casey wasn't sure what to feel. She didn't want things to be different. She thought her and Derek were friends before, but after what he said tonight about being friends with 'that.' She knew it must have been her imagination. Always overactive.

Derek felt bad for yelling at Casey, but she could infuriate him sometimes. She always blamed him. It was usually his fault, but it was still hard when it felt like he could never do anything right. He picked up his guitar and strummed a few cords. He was having major writing block when it came to new songs for D-Rock. It didn't have any inspiration. Sally had motivated him before, but now she was gone. Derek didn't really want anyone else then. He was content, for the first time, being alone. Besides, he'd be heading to university in the fall. There was no point in making any connections now. He heard Casey's door shut, and her music click on. Every song was so damn depressing. He knew he should go apologize, but lately, when it came to Casey, Derek was more confused than anything.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Nora asked George as she made a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter.

George sat down at the counter behind her, "It's the only way they'll see that working together is going to work better for them. I feel guilty for taking away their last spring break, but this might be the last chance we have to help them. If we're going to buy them that apartment when they get to Queens, I need to know that they aren't going to burn it down. Right now, I'm not so convinced."

"I know," She sighed in agreement, sitting next to George. "I just feel really guilty. Maybe we should just make it one week."

"No," George shook his head, "They have to know that we mean business or they won't ever take us seriously."

Nora nodded resting her head on George's shoulder.

In the room next door, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti sat on the floor. A bunch of papers surrounding them. Lizzie was scribbling something down quickly while Edwin talked. Marti listened attentively. Edwin continued talking while Lizzie took notes. Marti smiled growing even more excited than before. Lizzie pulled a chart out of a bright purple folder and reported her findings to Edwin. Marti leaned in intently. Her eyes growing wider with every word.

"The down fall was right after the party." Edwin concluded. "The party where Derek took care of Casey."

Marti clapped excitedly, "Smerek and….." She began singing her song while the elder two talked.

"So do you really think…" Lizzie asked trailing off.

"It's happening," Edwin said full of certainty.

" K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Marti finished and then looked at him wearily, "How can we be sure?"

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Lizzie asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Operation Dasey is a go." They smiled together, packing up their papers into the folder.

_**A/N: There you go! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and comment! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know this is a really quick update, but I am super motivated to write this story. Thank you for all the views! And the two reviews I got were great! It really makes me wanna write more for you guys. I get so excited when I see a new view! There will definitely be more to come. Let me know what you think of this chapter. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted it, but I think it fits the character's well. The only OOC part is that Derek blushes. I know Derek doesn't blush, but it just really fit the story. Anyway, sorry for my rambling! Please review and follow. I'm always up for constructive criticism. I'll update again with in the next couple of days. I've already started the next chapter. Thanks!**_

Casey flung another t-shirt in her bag. She had wanted to pack tidily and concisely, but Derek had unplugged her alarm clock, giving her only minutes to pack and get ready for school. She hadn't thrown as big of a fit as Derek had anticipated, but he knew it was really getting to her. He watched from her doorway grinning. Occasionally, Casey would throw a dirty look his way, but she was snubbing him for the most part.

"Lighten up, Princess! I'm just trying to have some fun!" Derek snorted, but quickly stopped when Nora approached the doorway.

"Enough," She warned both of them while heading into Marti's room.

Derek walked over to Casey's bed and plopped down. Casey scowled at him as he fingered through her belongings. She didn't say anything though. Derek hated it when she didn't say anything. He'd rather her scream and yell. When she was silent, it could be lethal. Casey was enraged inside. Derek had already ruined her night. Now, he was ruining her morning. She could murder him. She knew giving him the silent treatment was really juvenile, but she couldn't help it. He had made her so livid. He didn't even apologize. She shouldn't have been surprised though. The great Derek Venturi did not apologize.

Derek left the room a couple minutes later, realizing he wouldn't be able to break Casey's silence. Plus, he had almost apologized which seriously crept him out. He didn't apologize not to anyone. Especially not to Casey. He didn't know why his feelings were varying all of a sudden. Everything was so complicated when it came to his step-sister. His feelings were all jumbled up, and he was honestly too scared to try and sort them out. He didn't do feelings. Not now. Not ever. He bumped into Marti as he strolled down the hallway.

"Smarti!" He beamed, picking her up and throwing her in the air.

Marti snickered, "Smerek! I have to get ready for school!"

Derek set her down gently and ruffled her hair tenderly. She bounced down the hallway and headed straight to the bathroom. Derek smiled after her. He had always had a soft spot for that little girl. Casey came barging out of her room and jogged down the steps. Derek groaned and followed. He knew she must be ready. Derek could hear Nora asking Casey what happened in the kitchen, and he prepared for the punishment he was sure to receive. However, Casey just shrugged and said that she overslept. Derek stopped dead in his tracks. Casey had just lied to her mom, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Casey didn't know why she had lied to her mom. She told herself she just didn't want the argument that was sure to follow, but for some reason she knew that wasn't true. She didn't want Derek to get into any more trouble. She didn't know why because she was furious with him. Her mom continued to pack their lunches. Derek strolled nonchalantly into the kitchen. Casey silently prayed he hadn't heard her lie for him, but when he winked at her, she knew he did. She sighed in loathing and avoided his eyes. Nora handed each of them their lunch and told them she would see them after school.

Derek grabbed the keys to The Prince and waltzed out of the house after Casey who had stormed out ahead of him. Casey was already sitting in the car, a resigned look on her face, when Derek climbed in. He leaned forward to turn on the radio, but Casey pushed his hand away from it. He thought about challenging her, but considering the mood she was in, he knew it would be best for him to just leave it. She stared out the window the entire way to school, and once they pulled into the parking lot, Casey hurried to the building. '_Great. Two weeks of the silence treatment'_ thought Derek.

Casey stormed to her locker, running her fingers self-consciously through her hair. She tossed her books into the locker and tried to get her hands to stop trembling. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Derek was either pushing her over the edge or…. She didn't want to finish the rest of her thought. It just crept her out way too much. Emily came up behind her, surprising her.

"Woah, Case. Are you okay?" She asked her best friend, worried.

Casey shook her head, "No! My mom and George are forcing me to spend two weeks with Derek! Alone."

"Really?" Emily said, raising her eyebrows. "So you'll be gone all spring break with Derek.

She nodded, a look of disgust and discomfort on her face.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Her best friend said, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing is ever fine with Derek,"

The two friends made their way into their English classroom. Derek's sit was empty, and Casey figured he was somewhere trying to make out with some cheerleader. For some reason, the thought made her sick. Granted, she never liked to think about Derek making out with someone, this feeling was very different. If Casey didn't know better, she'd think she was envious. That was absurd though. Jealous of who got to make out with Derek? More like she pitied the poor girl. Derek, Sam, and Ralph made their way into the classroom moments before the bell rang. Casey sighed when Derek sat directly behind her. She turned around and scowled at him. The class seemed to drag on for Casey which was odd because English was her favorite subject. Derek threw paper at the back of her head the entire period, but Casey didn't say a word. As much as she wanted to shout at him, she was trying not to let him get the best of her. Plus, she had other things on her mind. When the bell rang, Casey stormed out of the room. Emily followed behind her trying to keep up.

Derek was barely listening to what Sam was saying. His mind was racing. Why was Casey being so strange? He'd thrown paper at the back of her head for almost an hour, and she didn't say one word. He was almost concerned. Casey was a spaz. She couldn't go two minutes without screeching at him or someone else.

"D, are you even listening?" Ralph asked, staring at his best friend.

Derek nodded, "Hmm? Yeah. Of course."

"So, you're coming tonight?" Sam asked, as Derek turned towards them.

"Can't," Derek sighed, as he told them the story.

"Brutal," Ralph nodded.

Sam sighed in agreement.

Casey stormed into Paul's office, boiling. Paul looked up from the paperwork that was sprawled across his desk. Casey plopped down in the chair across from him and started to tap her fingers on the desk.

"You okay?" Paul asked, apprehensively.

"No, I'm not okay!" Casey exploded as she stood up from the chair and started to pace. "First, Derek puts my favorite bra in the freezer. Then, he gets me punished. And then he blames me for being punished when he put the bra in the freezer! And the Mom and George are making me spend two weeks with-with- him! He is so repulsive. How am I supposed to spend my last spring break as a high-schooler in the middle of nowhere with DEREK!"

Paul took a deep breath and signaled for Casey to sit back down, "Maybe, it'll be good for you two. Give you some kind of understanding and appreciation for each other."

"Derek? You do realize we're talking about Derek?" asked Casey doubtfully. "Derek doesn't have an understanding or appreciation for anything."

"You don't know that, Casey." Paul reprimanded her, "You're not giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"I've lived with him for four years! I've tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but every time I think that he's changed, he goes back to being a giant jerk.

"I know," He nodded understandingly. "Maybe, he's scared of a shift in his relationship with you."

Casey laughed, "What relationship? The one where he unendingly taunts me! What kind of relationship is that? God, sometimes I wish-I wish- I wish my mom never even married George."

Paul sighed, "Casey, you don't mean that. Think about all the good times you've had with the Venturi family. Including Derek."

Casey got to thinking. It was true. She loved Marti and Edwin. Sure, Edwin would grow up to be another version of Derek, but he was thoughtful. He was always trying to help her. Marti was the sweetest little girl Casey had ever met, and she loved being her big sister. George was always trying to step in for her father who never wanted to come around. Derek had even been there for her time and time again. Paul waited patiently as he saw Casey maul over what he had told her. He was happy she'd stopped tapping her fingers. Paul could see a change in her, and he grinned.

"Yeah. You're right," Casey finally nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, prepared for another rant.

She just nodded, "I do. Thanks Paul."

"No problem," He smiled as she rushed out of his office.

Paul laughed faintly to himself. It was happening.

Derek glanced around the lunchroom for Casey. He saw Emily and Kendra sitting at a table near one of the windows, but she wasn't there. He scanned the line, but he couldn't see her. Finally, he saw her strut into the cafeteria. She looked a lot better than she had that morning. She sat down next to Emily and launched into telling an extremely animated story. The girls giggled as Casey continued. Derek found himself laughing too. Ralph and Sam shot him a weird look and followed his eyes. They looked at each other and shared a knowing glance. Derek didn't seem to notice though. He was too focused on Casey.

"Derek!" Sam laughed, slapping his arm. "You're staring!"

"What?" Derek said, blushing a little. "More like glaring. She took my spring break away!"

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"Whatever," Derek grumbled, getting up to throw his trash away.

Casey finished her story, and her friends dissolved into another fit of laughter. Casey found herself chuckling too. She was happy she went to talk to Paul. He always knew the right thing to say. He could always make her feel better. She noticed Derek watching her, and she figured he was still blaming her for what happened. She just brushed it off. She didn't want to think about Casey right then.

"Casey," She heard a voice whisper behind her.

Casey turned around and came face to face with Truman. Her face fell. Emily quickly got up and put herself between the two. Kendra followed suit.

"Just let me talk to you," He begged, meeting her gaze.

Her lip had begun to tremble, "Truman don't,"

"Casey, I'm sorry!" He said, reaching out for her.

She looked down, "No."

When she looked up again, another figure had come between her and Truman. She saw Derek grab a hold of Truman's collar.

"I told you to stay away from her." He growled, pointing his finger in Truman's face.

Sam and Ralph were on either side of Derek, prepared to either join in the fight or break it up.

"This doesn't really concern you," breathed Truman bravely.

"Anytime someone hurts that girl, it concerns me. Now, get out of here." Derek said, trembling with anger.

Truman sighed, "Bye Casey."

Casey didn't say a word. She just looked at Derek, surprised. What the hell was going on? This morning he couldn't stand her. Now, he was defending her. Derek looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seriously.

She nodded, "Yes."

Derek nodded curtly and went back to his lunch table. Ralph and Sam followed nodding at Casey. The cafeteria had become silent. Everyone was watching the exchange between the step-siblings. Emily was talking quietly to Emily, and Kendra was rubbing her shoulder warmly.

"Mr. Venturi," A voice rang out.

Derek turned around and sighed. He came face to face with their principal.

Casey stood outside the principal's office, tapping her foot anxiously. She didn't want Derek in trouble for something she caused. After what seemed like forever, Derek came out, a pained expression on his face. He smiled slightly when he saw Casey's concerned face.

"Are you okay? Are you in trouble? Do you want me to go talk to him? I'll tell him it was my fault," Casey said, wide-eyed.

"Chill." Derek chuckled, "I just got a warning."

Casey let out a sigh of relief. Derek threw an arm around her. Casey smiled, but quickly stopped herself. She brushed his arm off of her. Derek blushed a little, embarrassed. Casey didn't notice. She was lost in thought.

When the last bell rang, Casey felt drained. She went to her locker and pulled out most of her books. She knew she'd need them to entertain her out at the lake. She was also bringing two literature books to read. Her mom had already told her there wouldn't be internet connection and limited cell phone service. She wondered what Derek would do. Most likely drive her absolutely insane. She was still stunned by the way Derek reacted to Truman today. He had tried to protect her once again. It was strange, but Casey kind of liked it.

Derek slammed his locker shut. What was he thinking taking care of Casey like that? Had he lost his mind? Now, he was right back in the same situation as he was back in Toronto. His mixed emotions were weighing on him. All he knew was that when someone hurt Casey, it hurt him too. He sighed banging his head against the cool metal of the locker. This is not happening.

Casey walked to The Prince alone. She'd said her goodbyes to Kendra and Emily. She was struggling to carry her heavy book bag. Suddenly, she felt someone take the bag from her. She turned to yell at Derek, but then she saw that he was actually trying to help her.

"Jesus, how many bodies are in here?" He asked, winking at her. "As long as Truman is one, I won't tell!"

Casey laughed, "Thanks,"

He nodded as he put her back pack into the back seat. She slid into the passenger seat smoothly. They began their journey home not knowing what the future may hold for them.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and review! Thanks! XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but a lot of DASEY! So be prepared. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are amazing. I also want to apologize about the stereotypical Chinese woman! This wasn't meant to offend anyone! Please read and review!**_

_**xoxo, Alex!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned LWD, things would've been way different!**_

Casey threw her last bag into the back of The Prince. Her mother and George were talking with Derek at the doorway. They were very obviously laying down some ground rules. Casey had gotten the same talk moments before in the living room. The rules were pretty clear. There were to be no boys, or in Derek's case, girls. There was to be no fighting, bickering, pranking, or arguing. There was not going to be any leaving the lake unless an emergency. George had filled the tank, and he knew it would only take half a tank to get there and half a tank back. The only money they could have was Nora's credit card. That way they couldn't pay to fill the gas tank back up. They were expected to buy food, but that was it. Although, George had recommended kayaking, which would require renting a boat. Derek seemed to be getting it a lot harsher than Casey had, but that was because she could be trusted.

"Okay!" Derek snapped as his father droned on, "I get it! No girls! No fighting with Casey! No going places! No fun!"

Nora sighed, "We want you to have fun together."

"Sure." Derek laughed, clearly disbelieving that his keener of a step-sister could be any fun.

"Call us when you get there. The cabin is equipped with a land line." George instructed, before patting his son on the shoulder. Nora walked off to hug Casey good-bye. "I'm serious, Derek. This is for your own good."

Derek shook his dad off, "Bye."

Casey hugged her mom tightly. She hadn't been away from her longer than a week before. She felt like she was going to cry, but she swallowed the lump in her throat quickly. She didn't want to freak Derek out.

"We'll see each other soon." Her mom smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too," Casey choked out, climbing into the car.

Derek was already sitting in the driver's seat. He glanced at Casey, and his face paled. Her eyes were red, and she had started to sniffle.

"No," Derek warned, "Do not!"

Casey looked at him with disgust, "Shut up!"

He sighed and threw the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. Casey waved to her mother and George standing on the doorstep. Derek didn't. He turned the radio on to some screeching man, and Casey sighed pulling out her book. He laughed, and she gave him the finger. He wasn't sure what he should do. Casey normally didn't react like that. She was always too mature. Derek decided to let her be, at least for the time being.

"What do you mean 'we're lost'?" Casey hissed, poking a finger in Derek's face. "You have a GPS."

"Well, the GPS is wrong! There's no way there is a cabin this deep in the woods!" Derek told her, slapping her finger away.

"Look, there's a drive way right there!" She pointed at a break in the trees.

Derek pulled in although he couldn't believe this was the place his dad and Nora had sent them. There was a sign at the end of the driveway that read, 'Daisy Cottages.'

"This is it," Casey sighed looking around at the dingy surroundings. The woods were dark and unforgiving. She grabbed on to Derek's arm instinctively.

"We aren't doing this for two weeks," He told her, looking at her nails digging into his arm.

She pulled away quickly, "Sorry,"

Derek pulled The Prince into a spot of the gravel driveway. There was a small cottage with a sign that said 'Club House." He sighed, if this was the clubhouse he could only imagine what their cabin looked like. Casey got out of the car first but quickly ran around to his side. It was getting dark, and she hated the dark. They strolled through the wooden doors huddled closely together. A small Chinese woman stood behind a counter, talking on the telephone.

The walked up to the desk, and the woman put down the phone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi?" The tiny woman asked with a heavy accent.

Casey looked horrified, "No! I'm Casey McDonald."

"Yes, Mrs. Venturi!" She smiled, not understanding.

"We're not married," Derek tried to tell the lady, but she was going on and on about the happy couple.

"Happy couple stay in Daisy Cottage number three" She smiled, handing them a key and the map.

Casey put her hand on her forehead as Derek grabbed the key from the confused lady.

"Good night!" She called after them as Derek led Casey from the lodge.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"We are never talking about that. Ever. I'm tired. You're tired. Let's drop it."

She only nodded as they climbed into the car. He'd expected more of an argument from her. She always wanted to discuss things. He followed the map up a couple of hills when they reached a cabin labeled 3. Casey was blown away by how big the cabin was. With a place like that, she might not even have to see Derek over the next two weeks. Derek was secretly thinking the same thing. The couple unpacked the bags and cooler that Nora had packed them and carried them into the cottage. Derek fondled around for the light switch before the light finally came on. The inside of the cabin left some to be desired. It was nice enough, but it didn't do the outside justice. Casey rushed in ahead of him, and for a few seconds, he couldn't figure out why. But, then it dawned on him. She was looking for the master bedroom.

"Casey!" He growled, tearing up the stairs after her.

He heard her triumphant laugh and knew she found it. He followed the sound of the giggle and walked into a gorgeous room.

"Absolutely not!" Casey warned as he started to come in. "I found it first."

"Come on, Case! I'm older!" Derek argued.

"By barely six months!" She chuckled.

"I'm the immature one," He grumbled, leaving Casey in the bedroom.

Casey smiled to herself. She finally beat Derek at something. She knew it shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but when it came to what Derek wanted, he usually got it. She remembered the last time the family had gone on vacation. They had traveled to Niagara Falls. The whole trip Derek got exactly what Casey had wanted. He only had done it to get under her skin, and now she was getting some payback. She felt guilty for being immature, but Derek deserved it. She unpacked her bags and stuffed some clothes in the closet and into a couple drawers. Then, she went in search of the phone. She heard Derek puttering around the kitchen and decided to stay clear of there. She wandered into the living room and glanced around for the telephone. It was sitting on an end table. She picked it up and dialed her mother's number.

Derek heard Casey in the living room talking to Nora. He laughed, knowing she'd most likely be on the phone forever. He continued making the sandwich he started. Casey sighed loudly in the other room. He tried to ignore her. He figured the trip would be more enjoyable for both of them if they just didn't acknowledge each other unless it was completely necessary. He'd chose a room on the complete opposite side of the cabin. He was angry that Casey took the nicest bedroom, but the others weren't that bad. He sat down at the kitchen table and ate his sandwich. He was wondering how he could keep himself entertained. He knew he could always prank Casey if he got too bored, but he didn't want to be in more trouble when he got home. He heard the phone click in the other room. Casey came into the kitchen.

"I'm taking a shower," She announced.

"Okay," He responded shrugging his shoulders.

Casey walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She didn't know why she felt the need to inform Derek of her shower taking. Sometimes, she overshared information. She pushed the door open to her room and pulled a pair of pajamas out of one of the drawers. She grabbed a bag with her soap and other toiletries and went into the bathroom. The shower was easy enough to figure out, and she turned the hot water on without a problem. She quickly got undressed and hopped in. She was finally relaxed when she felt some climbing on her. She looked down and let out a blood curdling scream.

Derek took the stairs two at a time when he heard her scream. He barged into the bedroom and pushed open the bathroom door. Casey stood on the toilet, wrapped loosely in a towel.

"God, Casey! Get dressed!" He hissed, covering his eyes.

Casey had begun to hyperventilate, "There's a- a- a- snake!"

"No, there's not," Derek laughed, pulling her off the toilet. "You're ridiculous."

She clung to him, "Look!"

He sighed as she pressed her wet body closer to him. He pulled open the shower curtain and jumped back.

"Okay! That's a snake!" He said, backing away from the shower.

"Well," Casey said looking up at him, "Get it out!"

"Me? You get it out!" He told her as she loosened her grip on him.

"Der-ek!" She moaned.

He sighed, "Alright, alright. Let go of me!"

Casey broke away from him, and he slowly made his way back to the shower. She peered over his shoulder, gripping the back of his t-shirt. His body stiffened as he threw a towel over the long green snake. He bent over and picked up the moving towel. He thought about turning around and shoving it in Casey's face but thought better of it. She would only start screaming again. He carried it down the steps with a practically naked Casey following him. He reached the front door and swung it open. He was about to set it down when Casey stopped him.

"You can't just put it right outside the door," She warned.

Derek looked at her in disbelief, "And why the hell not?"  
>"If you put it there, it'll find a way to get back in the cabin!" She yelled.<p>

"Okay!" Derek yelled back, taking the towel over to the woods. Then, he threw it as far as he could.

"Great," Casey muttered, "Now I only have one towel."

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Thanks," She sighed, trying to hug him. He was all too aware of her nakedness though.

"Go put some clothes on!" He growled.

She looked at him like he'd sprouted another head before climbing the stairs. Derek sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He tried to figure out why the picture of Casey in that towel was burnt into his head, but he already knew. He couldn't feel like this. Not for Casey. Not for her. He heard Casey coming down the stairs, but he didn't look up. She sat down next to him and flipped on the T.V. He could feel her staring at him, but he didn't say anything. Finally, she gave up and watched some old black and white movie. Eventually, he looked up and started watching too.

A little while later, he felt Casey's head fall on his shoulder. He looked over to see her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. He found his eyes falling to her soft lips. He got the sudden urge to kiss her. He knew he should fight it, but he couldn't stop imagining how good her lips would feel on hers. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't move. He sat back relieved. He knew he should carry her up to bed, but he wanted her to stay there. Just for a little while longer.

Casey woke up suddenly. The sun was shining in her eyes. She looked around and realized she was still in the living room. She picked up her head and almost screeched when she saw who she'd just been cuddling with. Derek's arm was still on her waist. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily. Casey didn't know whether or not to pull away. It felt good laying there with Derek. Against her better judgment, she slipped out from under Derek's arm. His eyes fluttered, but he didn't move. She sighed with relief. Then, she headed into the kitchen. She looked out the window with awe. The sun looked beautiful on the lake. She sighed with content. She, suddenly, heard Derek moving around on the couch. She peeked her head into the living room and say him sitting up.

"Why did I kiss her? Why did I?" He muttered to himself as her jaw dropped.

_**A/N: Mwahahaha cliff-hanger. Don't worry, as long as people review, the next chapter will probably be up within the next could of days!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is a little shorter than the rest! I apologize! I've been really busy! I had a speech to write for one of my college classes. Plus, I've had so much homework! I hope ya'll keep reading because things are about to get interesting. I know Derek is OOC in this chapter, but he's in anguish. Think about him when he started having feelings about- doing the right thing. *cough* Casey. *cough* I've had a terrible cold too! (; Enjoy! Again, please Review! I love reading what ya'll have to say.**_

_**xoxo, **_

_**Alex!**_

Casey hurried back into the living room. She could feel herself breathing heavily. She didn't believe that he could've been talking about her. There was no way. How could she just not know that he kissed her? That was something she should know. She was still standing at the counter contemplating this when she heard Derek shuffle in behind her. Her body stiffened. She heard him rummage around in the cooler. He sighed and acted like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He just slammed the lid to the cooler shut and stormed out the front door.

Derek didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to act like nothing happened, but the taste of her lips was burnt into his mind. He wished he didn't like kissing her, but he did. She made him feel something. That was new for him. He mostly kissed girls for the hell of it. He never felt that spark. Not like he did with Casey. He took off down the path toward the lake tripping and stumbling over rocks. He looked behind him, almost disappointed she wasn't following him.

Casey looked out the front door contemplating what to do. She wasn't sure if she should go after him. She sighed, biting her lip. She didn't know why everything had to be so complicated. She wanted Derek to pick on her and be annoying. She didn't want this. She wanted everything to be normal. She knew he didn't think that she knew that he kissed her. She didn't know if she should keep it that way or not. If he knew that she knew, maybe they could just get it all over with. Air out all these weird feelings. But it could also backfire. Casey slammed the door and slid to the ground in front of it. She set her chin on her knees and sighed.

Derek looked out at the clear blue of the lake. There were a couple canoes out on the lake, but it was mostly empty. He sat on the pier looking out. The blue reminded him of Casey's eyes. Hell, who was he kidding? Everything reminded him of Casey. He looked down and started to fiddle with his shoelace. He should just tell her that he kissed her. She'd tell him he was gross, and then everything would be over. He could even make up something about it being a lame prank. Then, she could yell at him, and it would be done.

Casey took the trail toward the lake, calling Derek's name.

"Der-ek!" She yelled, "Come on! We need to go get food."

Derek heard Casey calling him and looked over his shoulder. She was standing at the edge of the woods. He waved at her, and he could have sworn she blushed a little.

"We need food." She told him promptly.

He shrugged, "So, go get food."

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "You don't wanna come?"

"No," He shook his head, "I'm good."

She quickly put her head up to his forehead.

"What're you doing?" He hissed, smacking her hand away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seriously. Her big blue eyes filled with concern.

He managed to scoff, "Okay? No, I'm not okay. I have to spend two weeks in the middle of nowhere with your snotty, annoying, keener ass."

A hurt look flashed across her face before she laughed, "What makes you think I want to spend time with you?"

Derek shrugged, "Please! It's an honor to spend time with me."

"Keep telling yourself that." She said, patting him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

He almost stopped her. He almost turned her right around and apologized for what he said, but instead he watched her walk away. He cursed himself as she disappeared into the tree line. Why couldn't he just be open with Casey? Why couldn't he tell her he loved her? The thought scared him. He'd admitted it to himself. He loved Casey McDonald. He'd always loved Casey.

Casey tried not to let tears slip from her eyes as she walked quickly toward the house. She brushed a stray tear off her face, but she could feel the others starting to spill. Why had she thought Derek was going to be different? Why'd she expect him to be sweet to her again? She sighed as more tears ran down her cheek. She didn't know anything except for the fact that she was in love with Derek Venturi.

Derek made his way back to the cabin a few minutes later. Casey was long gone when he got there. He sighed and plopped down in front of the T.V. There were only a few stations that came in on the old thing. He settled on Spongebob which was barely coming in. He laughed at the dumb show wishing that that kind of humor didn't get to him. That was one of the reasons Casey could never know that he loved her. He was too immature. He always would be. She was amazing. He wasn't. Simple as that.

Casey strolled up and down the aisles of the small grocery store, searching for something for Derek. She didn't know what to get. She looked in the cart. She had a few snacks picked out, but most of the stuff was healthy. She threw a couple candy bars in there and decided that if he wanted something bad enough he could go get it. He was the one who refused to come with her anyway. She pushed the thoughts of the pier out of her mind again. She wasn't going to let him get to her. He was the one who kissed her. He could figure that out by himself. She needn't be involved. She couldn't figure out who she was trying to convince. Herself or Derek.

Derek sighed when the phone rang. He contemplated not answering, but he knew that Nora or his dad would just get worried. He glanced at the caller I.D. It was Nora's cell phone. He sighed again, but picked it up quickly.

"Hi," He said slowly and softly, hoping his voice would fade out, and she would think she dropped the call.

Her bright voice rang clear though, "Derek? Derek, honey? Is that you?"

"Yep," He said, cursing himself for picking up.

"Where's Casey?" She asked, nervously.

"At the grocery store." Derek explained, "She should be back soon-"

"Oh no! That's okay! How are you guys doing?" She asked cutting him off.

He considered confessing everything to Nora, hoping that she would immediately let them come back. He decided against it though, "We're fine."

"Fine? Well, that's good," She said slowly.

"Yeah!" He agreed, "I should go help Casey! Bye!"

He hurriedly slammed the phone down, so she couldn't answer. He breathed a sigh of relief. Nora could talk for hours, and he was happy that he got out of that conversation as quickly as possible.

"Der-ek!" He heard Casey call from outside.

After they finished unloading the groceries, Casey started dinner. Derek sat in a chair peeling potatoes as she had asked. He was just realizing how used to this he could get when he noticed Casey staring at him.

"What?" He asked, making her turn away quickly. He saw her cheeks flush.

She cleared her throat, "Just making sure you were doing that correctly."

"No faith, women. No faith," He muttered and went back to peeling.

Casey mentally smacked herself. How could she be so stupid? He'd caught her staring at him. She almost asked about the kiss, but she stopped herself. She didn't even know what to say. She didn't know how he would react. He'd probably tell her she'd been dreaming or something. She wasn't sure that she hadn't been to be honest. She wasn't sure what she'd heard. Hell, he could've been talking about someone else. She shook that thought from her mind. She didn't want him to be talking about anyone else. She started to chop the onions more furiously.

"Damnit!" Casey suddenly shouted, startling Derek.

He got up quickly, "What?"

"I cut my finger," She mumbled almost inaudiably.

"Huh?" He asked, "I didn't catch that."

"I cut my finger," She sighed loudly.

He smirked a little, "Let me see."

"No!" She said squirming away from him.

He sighed, "Casey, just let me see."

She looked at him with disgust for a moment, but then she held out her finger. There was a small slice in her thumb.  
>"It's not that bad," He said, meeting her eyes. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful they were. He found himself staring for a moment longer than necessary, and she looked down.<p>

"I'll be fine," She told him softly, pulling her hand out of his.

He shook his head, "You need a Band-Aid."

"It's okay," She said being difficult.

He grabbed her arm, "Just give me your damn hand."

She complied and he drug her to his bedroom, rummaging around in his duffle bag for a bandage. She stood quietly as he held her hand. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding. He finally pulled the bandage out. He look at her while he placed it around her thumb, but she refused to make eye contact.

"Derek," She whispered, "why did you kiss me?"

Derek took a deep breath. He obviously hadn't expected that.

"I didn't," He said, simply.

"I heard you talking to yourself this morning," She told him, meeting his eyes.

"Not everything is about you, Casey." He told her harshly before leaving the room. He didn't expect her to follow, but she had.

"Don't lie to me," She said, dangerously low.

He managed a smirk, "Why would I kiss you?"

She looked down, "I heard you, Derek."

"You heard wrong!" He said, getting closer to her.

She looked straight into his eyes. Her blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. "I know you kissed me."

"How?" He asked, his breath hot on her face.

"Because-" She stuttered for a minute.  
>"Because what?" He asked, his arm slithering around her waist.<p>

"I heard you in the living room!" She shouted, poking her finger in his chest.

He couldn't control himself. He pulled Casey into him and kissed her hard. She was startled for a second, but her eyes slowly fluttered shut. He felt her kissing him back and smiled against her lips.

"Now, I kissed you, Casey." He smirked, mumbling into her.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Like now. There's a cute little box. Just do it! Please. **_


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N: I unfortunately am having really bad writers block on this story. I think I'm going to do a LWD/Supernatural cross-over and then come back to this when I inspiration. Thank you all for your kind words. Please check out my other story!**_


End file.
